


around and around again

by lucinda circe (anomalousGreenhorn)



Category: Mystreet (Webseries)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unreliable Narrator, love love paradise era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/lucinda%20circe
Summary: Ivy and Teony's story. Told backwards.





	around and around again

**Author's Note:**

> written backwards, apparently?? they wouldve made a nice couple tho, you cant deny

First Teony pushed her against the bookshelf, kissing her with passion and lust and all that good stuff that made teenagers' hearts beat fast.

Then Ivy took the upper hand, slowly pushing her down onto the bed.

“You know,” Ivy mumbled between kisses with a wicked grin, “Lucinda might catch us here. Or worse, Aphmau might.”

Eyes shut, smile huge, chest rising and falling at rapid rates, Teony replied, “That’s why we’re doing this during the day, idiot.” She wrapped her arms around Ivy’s neck and pulled her closer.

Finally. Finally. _Finally_. They were together. 

* * *

“They still hate me,” Ivy had said, too ashamed to look anywhere but her lap.

“They don’t know you,” Teony had replied, caressing the skin of her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Not like how I do.”

Ivy fiddled with a strand of pink hair. “I tormented you too. Doesn’t that bother you?”

Teony took Ivy by the chin and, ever so gently, turned her towards her. She bumped her forehead against Ivy’s, and with a tut, said, “It did bother me. I hated you when we first met, even if I didn’t show it. But now? Irene, Ivy, I don’t think I could live without you.”

Then she kissed her, slow and calm and perfectly. Her lips were like candy, Ivy thought: sweet, filling, and addictive.

* * *

“Oh, Ivy,” was all Teony had managed. Ivy had jumped, taken by surprise at the sound of her voice, and she’d collapsed head-first into the pool, taking Teony with her.

The water burned, but now that she knew Teony was there, she refused to let her go. She took giant strokes through the water, searching frantically, and thanked the heavens it was late enough that the pool lights were on.

She felt heavy fabric against her palm. She grabbed it and pulled it to her while swimming up, and gasped for air once they broke through the surface.

Teony somehow still looked beautiful in soaked pajamas. Maybe it was her smile.

“ _Ivy_ ,” she chanted her name like it was a prayer, and wow, Ivy could get used to hearing that.

“Teony,” she beamed, just before she swooped in and kissed her hard on the lips.

She couldn’t keep track of how many times they kissed (or if their mouths even separated at all). Ivy took it all in, and she loved every moment of it. Teony gripped her waist and she played with her chocolate-colored hair, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling between pants and breaths.

Maybe it would have gone farther than that. _Maybe_. But they could hear Lucinda rummaging around the hotel room from the pool, and the thought of being caught made Ivy’s pulse race a bit _too_ much, so they ducked underneath the fancy bridge when they heard the door creak open and covered each other’s giggles with their hands.

* * *

In passing, she'd complimented Ivy. In passing, she'd called her beautiful.

(Well, "that's a pretty sundress" was close enough to a love confession, Ivy decided.)

* * *

 “Ivy? Oh, yes, hello.” It looked like it pained Teony to even look in her direction, let alone speak. “Hi. How are you?”

Ivy gulped. “Fine. Good. How about you?”

“Fine,” Teony said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

The worst part of it all was that Teony was still the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen.


End file.
